


Wings of Time

by baekingneeds



Series: 12 Days of Chanbaek Christmas 2017 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's Dragon is really cool, Dragon AU, Dragon Riders, I just love Dragons okay, M/M, So is Chanyeol's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekingneeds/pseuds/baekingneeds
Summary: Baekhyun always broke all the rules. It wasn't a big deal to break another to see his boyfriend for Christmas. His Dragon may not approve of his plan but she wanted him to be happy. If only Park Chanyeol could stop getting into unwarranted trouble.





	Wings of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ALMOST LATE OTL because I was writing more! This was initially only 1k++ words...I TRIED. I don't know if I can finish writing all the fics in time oh noooo D:
> 
> [Tweet](https://twitter.com/baekingneeds) me if you enjoyed reading this or slip into my DMs or just let me know because they make me really happy!! I've been getting a few DMs and they all really made me smile. Thank you <333
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo

The Dragons of Elyxion were exalted as the protectors of the land, the guardians of the sky, and the hope of the future. They brought prosperity and safety to Elyxion, allowing the kingdom to thrive and rule over all the other lands, even those from faraway feared them. People from all over made their way to Elyxion once a year to pay tributes to maintain peace, as well as to see the kingdom’s revered Dragons. Most people could only dream of seeing a Dragon with their own eyes and it was an unimaginable experience every time it happened. Even those who lived in Elyxion did not see the Dragons often because the mystical creatures were usually behind the walls of the Academy where only a selected few could enter.

Every Dragon had a Rider, a partner that was bounded to them, heart and soul completely. It was a connection that no one could break. These Riders were chosen by the Dragons themselves. The chosen few every year had been born with a special mark that would become visible on their 8th birthday, allowing them to join the academy and wait for their Dragon to come on their 18th birthday.

Each Dragon was unique in its own way. There were four classes in total, in order of rarity - Ancient, Legendary, Rare, and lastly Common. The Ancient and Legendary Dragons were Elemental types with unique abilities specific to their element. Ancient Dragons were the rarest of them all and only Light and Dark Dragons belonged to the class. Other Elemental Dragons like the Fire or Water Dragon were the Legendary ones. Meanwhile, the Rare and Common Dragons were non-Elemental types but they still had the basic functions of a Dragon; fire and flight. Rare and Common Dragons had other distinct features which made them distinguishable. The colour and the size of the Dragons didn’t really indicate anything.

It was quiet on the Academy grounds, its residents fast asleep in the comforts of their room. Dawn had yet to break the sky and the sky was pitch black except for one part where light shone.

Glowing large wings flapped in the sky as an Ancient Light Dragon flew amongst the stars. If anyone were to look up now, they would see the magnificent beast, the scales on its Nelly giving out an ethereal shimmer as it soared across the sky. But no one would be able to see the Rider on its back, a young Rider who had turned 22 that Spring and his name was Byun Baekhyun.

Etaeriss looked majestic in the sky; she was 52 foot in length and her wings spanned 13 foot wide and her luminous scales lit up the dark wherever she flew past. Her Rider had his eyes closed as the wind kissed his pale skin. The cool breeze of the night air was gentle that night, allowing Etaeriss to fly easily. As she approached the training grounds, Baekhyun opened his eyes.

 _“Etaeriss,”_ Baekhyun spoke in his mind.  _“Fly down.”_

The Dragon howled in understanding before straightening her wings, folding them in a little and diving down. As she neared the ground, Baekhyun spotted a fiery red Dragon whose scales shone almost as bright as Etaeriss herself. It was a Fire Dragon and while Fire Dragons were usually the second brightest in colour, it was rare for one to glow as brightly as a Light Dragon. But this was a special Dragon, Baekhyun recognised him. It was Frennelth, the Dragon of Eternal Fire, a special breed branched from the Fire Dragons. Etaeriss too was unique amongst the Light Dragons.

As Etaeriss descended, Frennelth bowed his head low and the Fire Dragon’s Rider’s eyes widened in surprise before he mirrored Frannelth’s action. They had to show respect for the Light Dragon.

For Etaeriss was the Light of the Sky, the Queen of the Light Dragons.

Baekhyun patted Etaeriss’ head and she gave a low purr, craning her long neck towards Baekhyun, making her Rider chuckle. He stroked her head a few more times before removing his hand and looking down at the Fire Dragon and his Rider. Slowly, he climbed down from Etaeriss and stopped in front of Frennelth and his Rider as they both lifted their heads.

“Baekhyun, what are you doing here?” Chanyeol asked as the Light Dragon’s Rider threw his arms around the Fire Dragon’s Rider neck. Chanyeol stumbled back a little from the impact but he stabled himself before wrapping his arms around the other’s waist.

“Didn’t seem fair that you’re the only one out here on Christmas Eve,” Baekhyun murmured into Chanyeol’s all-black Rider’s gear. Baekhyun was wearing riding gear himself.

“It’s my punishment,” Chanyeol said with a frown.

He had been sent to guard the training grounds a week back because he had broken some rules, namely flying over the town square on Frennelth and almost knocking down one of the towers of the Academy. Nearly destroying a tower had been an accident but he had good reasons for flying in visible sight. There had been a wild Dragon that had appeared on the training grounds and no one but Chanyeol had noticed. At first, he had wanted to observe the Dragon but then it had shrieked suddenly and darted off into the air. The other Riders there had been too afraid to do anything after hearing the wild Dragon’s screech. Only Chanyeol had the courage to call for his own Dragon to give chase. If he had caught the wild Dragon, maybe the Elders would have believed his story but he hadn’t. Hence, he had been punished to guard the training grounds until further notice, meaning he had to spend all his time there, restricted from entering the Academy and expected to brave through any weather conditions. Also, no one was allowed to visit him or talk to him. Frennelth didn’t have to accompany him but punishing a Dragon’s Rider was as good as punishing the Dragon itself for they were connected heart and soul. There had been no way that Frennelth would have allowed Chanyeol to carry out this punishment on his own. 

“Yeah, it’s a dumb punishment,” Baekhyun said with a shrug when he pulled away, smiling at Frennelth who was moving nearing to Etaeriss.

“So you decided to punish yourself?” Chanyeol asked with a brow raised. “ _That’s_ dumb.” 

Baekhyun furrowed his brows the same time Etaeriss let out a low growl. The sound made Frennelth shrink away and the mighty Fire Dragon tried to hide behind Chanyeol seeing the Queen so displeased with his Rider.

“Stop that!” Chanyeol chided his Dragon who was pushing him forward with his snout.

“Shh,” Baekhyun hushed Etaeriss gently, stretching his hand out to stroke her side.

The Light Dragon calmed down instantly, purring lowly as she lowered her head so that Baekhyun could pat her snout.

Laughing, Baekhyun gently touched the scales around Etaeriss’ mouth. Closing his eyes, Baekhyun leaned in towards his dragon to press his face against the side of her snout. He lifted his other hand to stroke her white glittering scales. The Light Dragon lowered herself until she was resting on her front and hind legs. Her eyes were closed in satisfaction because Baekhyun was cuddling her. When Baekhyun moved away, she opened her eyes and made a soft whimper of protest, urging her Rider to go back to caressing her. Chuckling, Baekhyun kissed the side of her face before turning to Chanyeol who was staring at them with his mouth agape. And Baekhyun knew exactly what Chanyeol was thinking about.

It had been a while since Chanyeol had seen Etaeriss and he looked like he had forgotten just how beautiful she was. Of course, Frennelth was still the most gorgeous Dragon in Chanyeol’s eyes but there was just something about an Ancient Light Dragon that always took his breath away. Especially when Etaeriss wasn’t just any Light Dragon, she was the Queen of them.

Etariss was staring at Chanyeol like her Rider was. Her golden eyes seemed to pierce his soul as he stared at them.

Frennelth snorted from behind him and used his tail to push Chanyeol forward so that he fell on his face, right in front of Baekhyun’s feet.

The Light Dragon’s Rider looked amused as Etaeriss let out what sounded like a chortle much to Chanyeol’s chagrin.

Chanyeol lifted his face from the ground and turned around to glare at his Fire Dragon who was preening under Etaeriss’ approval.

 _“Bloody traitor,”_  Chanyeol thought.

For a moment, Frennelth regarded him thoughtfully, having heard Chanyeol in his own mind, then he turned away haughtily with his snout pointing towards the sky.

“Someone’s angry,” Baekhyun teased and Frennelth had the decency to look sheepish, as sheepish as a Legendary Fire Dragon could look anyway.

But Chanyeol knew better. His Dragon wasn’t feeling apologetic at all.

Frennelth lowered his head to nudge Chanyeol’s leg a little in an attempt to coax his Rider. Seeing that Chanyeol wasn’t responding to him, he gave up and rested on his four legs.

Of course, Chanyeol wouldn’t accept his insincere apology! 

“Someone’s petty,” Chanyeol grunted, pushing himself up before dusting his shirt and glaring at Frennelth who glared back. The Fire in both their eyes were burning bright.

“He does have good reasons to be angry though,” Baekhyun pointed out and Frennelth purred at him, the flame in his eyes diminishing into nothing. Smiling at the Fire Dragon, Baekhyun nodded, making the Fire Dragon look away shyly.

“I’m starting to think that my Dragon likes you more than me,” Chanyeol said as he crossed his arms, the light in his own eyes vanishing into nothing when he turned to face Baekhyun.

“You know that’s bull.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and Etaeriss snorted in agreement. A Dragon always and will forever prefer its Rider. There was nothing that could break the bond between them unless if one of them died but rarely did anyone mention that fact because it was just too depressing to think about. “I just wasn’t the person who got Frennelth in this situation.” He looked at the Fire Dragon with gentle eyes. “It’s freezing out here. Poor Frennelth.”

The Fire Dragon made a pitiful noise as he closed his eyes in despair, nodding to agree with Baekhyun’s words.

“He’s a Fire Dragon!” Chanyeol spluttered and Frennelth opened his ruby eyes wide in shock. “He’s the warmest one out here!  _I’m_  the one who’s freezing,” he gritted out bitterly, shooting another glare at his Fire Dragon who simply avoided his gaze.

Baekhyun chuckled and Frennelth made a sound of disapproval. Etaeriss had her eyes closed, not allowing any of the noise disrupt her blissful rest.

Closing the short distance between himself and Chanyeol, Baekhyun laid a hand on Chanyeol’s chest over his heart. “But you have Frennelth’s fire burning inside of you.”

All Riders with a Dragon shared some of their Dragon’s skills – speed, endurance, and strength. Those with Elemental Dragons would have an affinity with the element their Dragon was bonded to. It allowed them to control their element to a certain extent, as well as utilise it.

Chanyeol did have Frennelth’s fire in him so he wasn’t really freezing or anything like that either. But he was going to say anything to earn sympathy points from Baekhyun. Except he also knew that it wouldn’t work because the Light Dragon Rider knew better.

“Just like you have Etaeriss’ light,” Chanyeol replied with a grin, taking hold of Baekhyun’s hand to intertwine their fingers.  
There was a soft angelic glow around their fingers as Baekhyun smiled sweetly at Chanyeol. He tightened his grip and the light grew bigger.

Not wanting to lose, Chanyeol began to release warmth from his fingertips, spreading it to Baekhyun.

A gentle tingle shot through Baekhyun’s fingertips and his eyes widened in surprise.

Grinning, Chanyeol curled his other hand around Baekhyun’s neck, making the latter tilt his head a little to the side. There was a warm and comfortable sensation inside of Baekhyun that made him want to snuggle up to Frennelth’s Rider and just sleep. Slowly, Chanyeol moved his hand to cup Baekhyun’s cheek.

“You’re like my personal heater,” Baekhyun said, looking satisfied as he raised his other hand to cover Chanyeol’s. “Mm, I like it,” he hummed.

Snorting, Chanyeol shook his head fondly before he curled his fingers brush them lightly against the side of Baekhyun’s face as Baekhyun let his hand fall to his side.

“Are you going to let go of my hand?” Chanyeol whispered lowly.

“You’re the one who held my hand first,” Baekhyun teased.

“Okay then,” Chanyeol said as he pulled his hand away, making Baekhyun pout at him.

“Did you have to let go?” Baekhyun whined.

“Yes, because I want to hug you,” Chanyeol explained as he pulled Baekhyun into his arms.

Instantly, Baekhyun rested his head against Chanyeol’s chest and sighed happily. “I missed you so much.”

“I’m here now.” Chanyeol brought his hand up to Baekhyun’s hair to run his fingers through the other’s soft silver locks that looked like they were glowing.

“When are you coming back to the Academy? I miss training with you.” Baekhyun’s tone was sad and it made Chanyeol’s heart ache but he didn’t want to interrupt the other. “I miss flying with Etaeriss together with you and Frennelth. I miss being in the sky together. I miss our patrols together. I miss having breakfast, lunch, and dinner together.”

“It’s only been a week,” Chanyeol reasoned, trying to take some of Baekhyun’s sadness away.

Sighing, Baekhyun lifted his head to look up into Chanyeol’s eyes before he placed his hands on the other’s shoulder. Pushing down on Chanyeol’s shoulders, Baekhyun stood on his tiptoes to lean in next to Chanyeol’s right ear. He breathed out slowly against the other’s earlobe, making Chanyeol shiver slightly. “I miss lying next to you. I miss you holding me in your arms at night,” he lowered his voice at the end and Chanyeol’s breath hitched. “I miss sleeping with you,” he whispered so softly that Chanyeol wouldn’t have heard it if Baekhyun hadn’t said it directly to his ear.

Then Baekhyun pushed his soles down to stand flat on his feet as he smiled widely at Chanyeol.

A burst of warmth spread through Baekhyun and his smile widened at the Fire Dragon Rider. Chanyeol curled his hand around Baekhyun’s neck, his thumb slowly tracing small circles over Baekhyun’s pulse point. When Chanyeol removed his hand, Baekhyun could still feel the ghost of his fingers resting against his neck.

Baekhyun was still smiling sweetly at Chanyeol, enjoying the way the tingly sensation that was caused by Chanyeol running through his body. Suddenly he frowned and turned to look at Etaeriss briefly before looking at Chanyeol again. “She told you to stop flirting with me.”

Chanyeol laughed, incredulous. Etaeriss really didn’t like him. “You’re the one who flew all the way out here to see me!”

“I did,” Baekhyun agreed simply with a nod and a small sweet smile. “She just doesn’t think you’re good enough for me.”

“Ouch.” Chanyeol pouted and placed a hand over his heart. “She doesn’t think anyone’s good enough for you.

Again, Baekhyun nodded in agreement, a small teasing smile on his lips when Chanyeol scowled. “I know.”

“So why are you here, again?” Chanyeol asked, folding his arms across his chest.

“I wanted to spend Christmas with you,” Baekhyun replied easily, opening his arms wide, asking Chanyeol for another hug.

The taller let out a hearty chuckle as he slowly wrapped his arms around Baekhyun again.

“Personal heater,” Baekhyun said into Chanyeol’s chest, voice muffled by the material.

There was the sound of a bell chiming then, the sound echoing over the whole city, announcing the start of a new day.

Etaeriss opened her eyes and gave a loud howl to the sky. Bursts of light appeared suddenly, streaming down all over the land. Streaks of white light littered throughout the midnight sky, brightening it up spectacularly. Anyone awake then would have seen it and would have known that it was the doing of a Light Dragon, for only a Dragon could create such a mythical scene. The light dimmed after a while, only a soft glow left lingering around Etaeriss and Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pulled back, all bright eyes and sweet wide. “Merry Christmas, Chanyeol.”

“Merry Christmas.” Chanyeol held the Light Dragon Rider’s hand and pulled him close. “What was that?” he asked as he swung Baekhyun’s hand. He didn’t have to be specific for Baekhyun to know that he was referring to the bright lights in the sky just moments ago.

“My love for you,” Baekhyun replied softly, his voice sweet.

Another bell chimed, this time nearer and louder and Baekhyun sighed. He couldn’t stay any longer. People were going to start filling the Academy Grounds and he would be spotted. It would get both him and Chanyeol into trouble no matter what he said.

“Go,” Chanyeol whispered, knowing that Baekhyun wasn't supposed to be there. He cupped Baekhyun’s face for a second before letting his hand fall away, not wanting to delay Baekhyun’s inevitable departure any longer.

Reluctantly, Baekhyun nodded as he turned around to climb onto Etaeriss’ back who was already prepared for her Rider to leave.

“I’ll get you back to the Academy before New Year,” Baekhyun told Chanyeol after he was fully seated on Etaeriss’ back.

“I’m not counting on it.” Chanyeol laughed when he saw Baekhyun scowl. “I love you.”

Eyes softening, Baekhyun nodded. “I love you too.”

They were staring deeply into one another’s eye, neither of them wanted to break eye contact anytime soon. But Baekhyun had to go.

 _“Baekhyun, we need to leave now,”_ a female voice said in Baekhyun’s mind.

Sighing, Baekhyun summoned all of his willpower to look away from Chanyeol, not wanting to see the heartbreak in the other’s eyes when they parted again.

 _“Fly.”_  Baekhyun stroked Etaeriss’ head, determinedly not looking at Chanyeol.

Spreading her wings fully, Etaeriss made a soft noise before taking off into the air, brightening up the dark sky with her glittering white scales.

When Etaeriss was flying at a comfortable height that wasn’t visible to anyone, Baekhyun finally looked down again. He didn’t have to see, but he knew that Chanyeol was still looking at the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/baekingneeds)! I'm really friendly I don't bite lols
> 
> xoxo


End file.
